


life support

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDE, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Rich Even, Spoiled Isak, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak is behind on rent,  Eskild jokingly suggests a sugar daddy. He knows its a crazy idea but he's desperate and seeks one out but fate has other plans





	1. Chapter 1

Isak has been late on rent for at least four months. He always got it paid but he was scraping his room clean for loose change and things to sell ever since his dad told Isak he needs to start holding his own.

There's a knock on his door and he looks up and sees Eskild. He sighs, "I'll get the money, Eskild."

Eskild doesn't say anything and just goes to sit on his bed as Isak looks under his bed for any money. 

"I think you need a different plan, Isak. You need to move in with someone, get a better paying job, get a sugar daddy for all I care but we can't all get punished for late rent because you can't pay your half. And I don't want to make you feel shitty for it because I know you're trying but Isak--"

"I'll figure it out. I'll figure it out, okay? I'm sorry but I'll get the money"

.

Isak knows Eskild didn't mean it, he threw it out there theoretically but the idea of sugar daddy is exactly what he needed, someone who was lonely and wants to spend their money on someone. 

He searches it on Google, _how to find a sugar daddy_

Surprisingly, a lot of links come up, one being an ad for an app. He downloads it, makes his account, filling out all the basic information and including some photos. 

He has some basic standards for himself. 

_No one over 40._

_No one with children._

_No one who's married._

_No one who has gotten all their 'sugar' through illegal means._

That's pretty much it. He'll add to it the more he learns. The structure is a little different than most apps, it's entire profile really, structured like a blog post.

It starts with a quote that is telling of the persons personality, some photos, favorite movie, more photos, what they want from this app, a couple more photos and their ideal travel destination. 

Isak spends some time on the app but with his filter of no one over 40, he thinks he's cut off more than half the city but he does match with three people. 

There's one person who strikes his interest more than anyone else, Kris. He's 37. A solid 15 year age gap but he looks incredibly young. Isak tries not to think much about the age thing and sends him a message saying Hi

Kris replies almost instantly, _Hi cutie_

 _Are you in Oslo?_ He ask to double check. 

_I am, I have this event on Saturday, need a date. Would love you to accompany me and I'll give you 5k. Is that alright?_

_5k??_

_Okay, 8k!!!_

_Are you expecting sex?_

_Maybe not the first night, we can get there ;)_

Isak is going to get 8,000 without even needing to do anything. He can't help the smile on his face. Now the meeting is settled, they spend the rest of the day and the rest of the week getting to know each other. 

Isak thinks he's cool, a little pretentious but still likes talking with him. Kris ask for his address, wants to send him something to wear for Saturday but Isak feels quite uncomfortable giving it out so Kris sends him some money to buy a nice suit and to send him a picture before he buys it so they don't clash.

When Saturday comes around, Isak is nervous beyond belief. He looks good in his suit, shaven, hair parted in the middle, curls fallen down. He leaves the house quickly before anyone can get out of their rooms and interrogate him. 

He takes an uber to the location, insisting to Kris he didn't want a luxury car to pick him up. When he arrives and steps out, he is very much not in his element but for 8000, he'll learn to be. 

He gives Kris a call but before he picks up, he feels a hand on his back. He turns around and sees him, "Hi"

"I'm glad you're here" He gives him a hug and pulls back, "Your pictures don't do you justice, you're even more beautiful" 

Isak blushes and Kris kisses his cheek. He takes his hand and they head inside. They walk down the massive staircase to get settled. Once everyone is settled in, some sort of presentation starts. Someone is at the podium speaking and Isak is bored out of his mind. He feels like an impatient toddler in a room filled with boring adults. 

He looks around the room, looking at everyone here when his eyes locks with someone else about 5 tables away. For some reason he can't look away, the blond is absolutely captivating. He must be in the same position as me, Isak thinks. The guy winks at him and Isak looks away, feeling his face turn red.

At that moment, Kris looks back at him and squeezes his thigh, "You okay honey?"

Isak cringes at the petname but nods anyway. 

.

The party begins about two hours later. And Isak is being loose with the term 'party.' It's really just rich people talking and drinking champagne. Isak stays accompanied by Kris side as he chats with people but Isak needs a break. He's going to die from boredom so he tells Kris he needs to run to the restroom On the long walk there, he's just thinking about how much he wants to get his money and go. 

As he's about to round a corner, he feels someone tug on his hand from behind. He turns around and sees the same unbelievably gorgeous man that winked at him earlier, "Um hi" He chokes out.

"Hello" He says and Isak is taken aback by how deep his voice is and she shouldn't be turned on by a mere greeting. "I haven't seen you at one of these before."

"Uh yeah, I'm not usually. I'm just here with Kris"

Even makes a face of disgust, Isak thinks it's supposed to be subtle. It doesnt work.

"What's wrong with Kris?"

The guy chuckles, "Nothing really, he's just really cocky. Also you look pretty young, what are you doing with him?" 

Isak doesn't know the protocol on these things. If he should admit what this is, "He's just helping me out"

"Ahhh, financially. Yeah, not uncommon around here."

"So what are you doing here? Is someone paying you to be here?" 

"I wish" 

Isak chuckles, "It was so boring in there, they need to pay everyone for wasting two precious hours of life"

Even clears his throat, "I meant I'm not getting paid because my mom runs this event. "

"Oh" He says with wide eyes, realizing he's screwed up. "Fuck, I'm sorry. Fuck, I didn't mean that" 

Even gives a soft smile, "It's okay. It takes time to get used to. So do you wanna take a walk with me?" He says bluntly 

"Uh I can't, I need to get back to Kris"

The guy steps a bit closer, "Are you doing this for the money?" 

"Yeah" He admits

"I'll double it if you hang out with me for the night" 

"I don't know your name"

"It's Even. Even Bech Næsheim. And your name?"

"Isak. You don't even know what he's paying me" 

"Doesn't matter so is it a deal?" He questions.

"How can I ensure you'll pay me 16,000"

"Do you want half right now?" Isak almost chokes but nods anyway. Even pulls a checkbook out of the pocket of his jacket and writes him a check for 8000 and hands it to him. 

"Wow" Isak says. "Thank you" 

"Ready to go now?" Isak nods and Even takes his hand and they leave the venue, "So is Kris your sugar daddy?" Even ask when they are about a block away. 

"This is only my first time meeting him and considering I just ditched him, I don't think so. When I first saw you, I thought you were like me...sugar baby I guess"

Even shakes his head, "On the contrary"

"Can I ask how old you are?" Isak questions softly.

"I'm 33. What about you?" 

"I'm 22." 

"Are you looking for a sugar daddy?"

Isak shrugs, "I need money, I can't afford my rent"

"You don't live with your parents?" Isak gives him the long winded back story and soon they are walking into a building, door being opened for them. When they step into the gold elevator, Isak questions where they are.

"I live here"

Isak suddenly looks worried, "I'm not about to have sex with you"

"And I'm not about to have sex with you either" Even says casually as the elevator opens to a roof.

Even steps out and walks to a comfy couch and plops down, patting the seat beside him. The space is massive, there's green moss decorating the floor, tables and chairs, there looks like there's fairy lights but they're currently turned off.

"So, what's this life like? You were born into it, yeah?" 

"I was. It's kind of all I know at this point, I've been surrounded by a lot of people like me my whole life. It's very sheltering, I didn't start meeting people different from me until I started my business. But I'm not complaining, I'm obviously secure and that's a great feeling. But growing up, I remember not wanting this. I was homeschooled because my parents traveled a lot and I would watch shows and realize I wanted to be in a regular school like everyone else. So in some ways, I feel like I missed out on a lot but I'm still grateful. Now, I have a lot of property around Europe which sustains me right now"

"I haven't been to stuff like that, if you couldn't tell, I'm very broke" He chuckles. "I'm hoping to get a scholarship to med school, i don't know how I'm going to do it. I feel like I'm very much independent and loner because of my parents"

"Do you like being like that?"

Isak looks down and thinks about it, "No, not really. I've been taking care of myself since I was like 17 and I'm honestly sick of it. I always have to find ways to get by and just I don't kn-- I think I'm too young to be this stressed. Sometimes I want someone to take care of me. " 

Even gently places his hand to his cheek, lifting his head up, "Let me do it"

"Hmm?" 

"Let me take care of you."

Isak chuckles, "You can't, you have a business to run and places to travel to ---"

"And an Isak to take care of" He adds. "I don't want you to be stressed like this" He leans in to kiss his cheek, "Please" 

He pulls back slightly and looks down at him, "Is that a yes?"

Isak looks up at him and nods.

"Yeah?"

"Okay" Isak mutters. "Do you want anything in return?" 

"Just your company, you just let me know what needs to be taken care of and I got it"

"Okay, thank you" 

"Dont mention it" he kisses Isaks cheek again and with that, they're on a different conversation topic

He gets his portion of rent to Eskild by the end of the week once the check has cleared.

.

Isak is on his way to Even's for dinner. It's been about three weeks since they've started hanging out regularly. He says hi to the doorman and heads up to Evens who typically leaves the door unlocked when Isak is coming over. Things have stayed cordial between the two, they may kiss occasionally just because it's nice and Isak feels thats the least Even deserves but they are very good friends.

He opens the door and finds Even in the kitchen, his back turned to him. Isak creeps in and places his hands around his eyes causing Even to squeal.

"My, who can it be? Perhaps the only person that I invited over?" Even says sarcastically as he reaches behind him, patting Isaks bum. Isak pulls away and smiles up at Even when he turns around, "Hi"

"Hey, you're a bit early."

Isak shrugs, "Finished my work, figured I'll come by now"

"I still got some time left on the food." He says. 

"It's okay" Isak hops on the counter. "I wanted to ask you something by the way"

Even nods as he stands in front of the stove, away from Isak.

His voice is all of a sudden very small, "I..well I have to start applying for school soon. Med school." Even turns around and leans back and nods, urging Isak along. "I just, I just need to know if there's...like a limit like..."

"Are you asking if you need to be considerate of the tuition when applying to schools?" He chuckles completing his sentence. Isak nods in response. 

Even walks up to Isak standing in between his legs, "It's about time. It's been a month and you haven't asked me for anything. You don't have to worry about the tutition, okay?"

Isak nods and thanks him.

"Can I have a kiss?" Even ask. Isak leans down and kisses Evens lips. Even pulls back with his eyes closed and a big smile, "You give such nice kisses"

Isak smiles and give him once more, "I'm hungry" He pouts.

"Set the table and the food should be ready" Isak agrees and scurries off to the dining room. This lifestyle has taken a lot for Isak to get used to. He hasn't done much and it is still a lot. Setting tables, who did that unless for a special occasion. They had a car service when they went out. They also got special treatment if they went anywhere. Isak was still getting used to it all but was never complaining.

.

Eskild finds out when Isak has continuously been on time for rent. He's sketched out. One evening, when Isak walks in late dressed up, Eskild stops him before he goes to his room.

"How was your night?"

"It was fun, what about you?"

"Pretty chill, sit down. Let's chat" Eskild insists.

"Uh--okay." Isak says and sits down on the one seater across from him.

"So you've been on time with rent" Eskild says. 

"I told you I would"

Isak notices Eskild looks a bit on edge, "Yeah, but I don't know. I guess I'm a bit worried about how you're getting the money" He admits.

"Eskild, I'm fine"

"Isak, are you prostutiting yourself ? There has to be a better way" 

"Jesus Christ Eskild, no. I'm not." 

"Then what is it?" He inquires concerned. 

"I just have a friend who wants to pay for stuff for me. That's all." He confesses.

Eskild raises his brows, "A sugar daddy?" Isak hesitantly nods.

"Wow, uh okay. So you like sleep with him and he gives you money for rent?"

"We're not sleeping together, they aren't all looking for sex. Some just want company." 

Eskild nods, "You'll tell me if you feel unsafe or anything, yeah?"

Isak nods and gets up, "I will but I'll be fine. Thank you" He says before heading to his bedroom. 

.

Winter breaks comes around and Isak and Even hasn't seen each other in some time because Isak had finals and Even needed to get some work done before the holidays. 

Isak is frankly very excited to see Even. Isak heads over to his place and is greeted at the door. Isak smiles and runs up to him, hugging him, "Finally"

"I missed you" Even says.

"I missed you too" 

Isak walks inside and Evens loft is completely redecorated for Christmas. Different decor, red and white pillows, Christmas lights, different carpet, fake snow on the window sill, it was very extravagant.

"This is beautiful"

"I know, my mom's interior designer did it for me"

"I love it" He smiles and sits on the couch and Even joining him.

"How was finals?"

"Don't want to talk about it, it's over with."

"Did you apply yet to schools? All good with application fees?"

"Yes" Isak sighs. "Don't want to talk about school" He groans, pulling his legs up to his chest stubbornly

"Fine, fine. We do have an event to go to though, the day before Christmas Eve. Another one of the elite things. I got your suit already." 

Isak glares, "Told you I didn't need another one"

"Told you you can't be seen twice in the same one" Even says in the same tone, getting up to get the suit. He comes back and shows Isak the matte navy blue suit with faint lining of snowflakes in the jacket, "Do you like it?" 

"Yeah, I like it."

"Good, try it on." Isak takes the suit and goes to head to the bedroom when Even catches his arm, "Try it on here."

"Uh okay" He says. He's never taken his clothes off in front of Even but he's only trying something on, there's no reason to overthink.

He takes off his hoodie and his t shirt setting aside. He feels Evens gaze on him but doesn't make eye contact. He unbuttons his pants and pulls them off each leg. He grabs the suit taking each bit off the hanger. 

"Scared to look at me?" Even ask. Isak finally does look up to him and blushes, "I feel you staring at me" 

"Because you're absolutely stunning"

Isak bites his lip and rolls his eyes bashfully, "Stop it" He says as he goes to put on the pants.

"Stop" Even says. Isak looks up to him confused. "Come here" Isak puts the pants on the table and walks over to him. Even pats his lap and Isak feels his heartbeat suddenly pick up. He holds his breath nervously as he climbs into Evens lap. "Look at me" Even insists. Isak does.

"You don't believe me when I say you're stunning?" He ask genuinely. Isak chuckles and looks away

"I said look at me, Isak" 

Isak sighs and turns to him, "Answer my question"

He shrugs not knowing what to say, "I think I'm attractive, stunning may be a bit of an exaggeration" 

Even shakes his head like he can't believe what he's hearing. Even tells Isak to stand up and follow him. They go to his bedroom and Even opens his closet and on the door is a full length mirror. Even makes Isak stand in front of it as he stands behind him, "You don't see what I see?" 

"Seriously, Even? This is very ch--" Isaks voice dies in his throat as he feels Even press against him from behind, "Look at you. Look at this beautiful thick hair, aligning your face so beautifully. And those beautiful eyes and that soft nose and those lips that give such nice kisses. And that neck that takes such nice kisses" Even is pressed so close to him, and his face near his ear as he whispers what he loves about his body and touches each part.

"And these abs" he runs his hands down the center. Even feels Isaks heartbeat pick up and know he's getting anxious at whats to come and Even doesnt want to give Isak any reason to feel that way.

"And these thighs, god Isak your thighs." He says squeezing them and running his hand up his chest, "Absolutely stunning. Do you hear me?" He whispers. Isak whimpers and nods and honestly, he doesn't know how he doesn't have an erection right now.

"Don't think I forgot about the other parts of you, they're all just as beautiful. Now go put the suit on and show me how stunning you are." 

Isak goes back to the living room and gets dressed, which moves a lot faster when he's not being gazed at. Even comes back out of his room and smiles brightly, "Just as I imagined, perfect fit"

"Thank you" He takes the suit off and redresses in his normal clothes, "So what are we doing today?" Isak ask.

"Want to go to a musuem?"

"Ugh, rich people are so boring" 

Even laughs and tackles him on the couch, "What do you suggest we do in the cold then?" 

"We can get eat, I like eating. Or go to see a movie. We can go out, get drunk later?"

"Movie now and Go out later. Sounds like a plan."

They enjoyed the film for very different reasons but enjoyed it nonetheless. They're currently getting dressed to go out but Isak doesn't have anything really to wear since they didn't stop at his. Even calls his assistant who lives downstairs to get Isak some going out clothes and gives her his sizes. 

They have clothes at their door in the next half hour. Isak looks through the bag and pulls out a thin geometric Burberry sweater, some jeans which appear as simple black jeans but of course they aren't because the price tag reads 299. In addition, there is also a Hermes jacket and Isak hasn't heard of the brand but he doesn't want to look at the tag. He just cuts them all off and gets dressed. 

They head to a lounge about 15 minutes away from Evens place. They get assigned a booth as soon as they get inside and bottles are being bought to their table. 

"You should spend a night with me and my friends. See if you can survive all the normal treatment"

"You don't think I can?" Even ask pouring them shots. Isak shakes his head, "Not at all. waiting on line, being IDed, having to pregame before the bar because drinks are too expensive. You know nothing about the civilian life"

Even laughs, "I'll do it one day just to show you I can." They pick up their glasses, clink them and throw back the shots.

"Fuck, that's strong" Isak grimaces as he takes a sip of his soda. They chat and drink, chat and drink and soon both men are intoxicated.

"Seriously tell me." Isak insists. 

"No, I didn't have anyone before you. Not this sort of arrangement anyway"

"So what was it?"

"She was just my girlfriend" He says simply. Isak looks taken aback and grossed out, "You had a long term relationship with a girl?"

Even laughs and nods. 

"So you had sex with a girl?" 

"Yes" he chuckles. 

Isak fakes barfing, "If we ever get to have sex, I won't let you. Now that I know you've been in a girl, I'm permanently turned off."

Even smirks and leans in to his ear, "Why are you even thinking about us having sex?"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you just said that" 

Isak pushes Even back, "You're drunk, shut up"

"What makes you even think I want to sleep with you?" Even raises his brows.

"You said I'm absolutely stunning, remember?" He teases.

Even nods and pulls Isak closer to him by his waist, "I did say that and I meant it."

Isak looks up at him and he wants to kiss him so instead he takes another shot. They drink some more. They probably shouldn't. Isak has never had this amount of unlimited drinks before. He gets clingy, he knows that which is why he's wrapped around Evens arm. Even is also drunk but he tends to chill out and get tired when intoxicated.

"The night you met me, were you looking for someone to take with you?" Isak ask as he rest on his shoulder 

"No, you know I was there for my mother"

Isak shrugs, "You could have had ulterior motives. Why did you pull me aside outside of the hall?"

Even doesnt really have an answer, "I don't know, I was attracted to you, I wanted to talk to you. That was really it".

He looks up at him and mumbles, "Kiss me."

Even does. He wraps his hand around Isaks neck and pulls him in to his lips. Isak swings his left leg over Evens lap as they kiss. They're full on making out on the booth and Isak is getting horny real quick. He runs his hand up and down Evens chest but pulls back when he hears someone call Evens name. Isak looks back and sees a couple of people standing in front of their booth.

Even gets up out of the semi circle couch and greets them all and Isak is annoyed. The moment is ruined. Isak isn't listening to the conversation but he sees them turn back to look at him and assumes Even introduces him. Isak gives a weak smile and falls onto the couch annoyed when they resume their conversation. It's been like 15 minutes in and Even is still talking and Isak is over it. He nudges Evens bum with his foot and gets ignored. Even ignores him several times but at the 6th time, Even catches his foot roughly and turns back to look at him with a look that installs fear into Isak, "Stop acting like a child" He says and drops Isaks foot and turns back to his friends. 

Isak is taken aback, he doesn't really know what to do. Even has indeed made him feel like a child so he just wants to go home and cry. He slides out of the booth after he's put his coat on and leaves the venue. Even sees Isak leave and excuses himself, telling his friends they'll catch up soon. He grabs his coat and leaves. He sees Isak two blocks down. He calls his name repeatedly but Isak ignores him. 

When he finally catches up to him, he stops Isak from walking and catches his breath. 

"That's one thing we need to establish in this agreement, you need to respect me! Don't walk away from me when I'm calling you" 

"And you need to respect me!!" He says angrily. "You can't talk to me like that" 

"Like what? Telling you to stop kicking me while I'm talking with my friends? That's rude"

"I didn't mean it like that" He insists. "I just wanted your attention and you were ignoring me. I'm sorry, I'm just drunk"

"There's more polite ways of trying to get my attention" Even says softly.

Isak nods, looking away from Even, "Can you drive me home?"

"You can stay at mine tonight"

"It's okay" He says politely.

"Are we alright?"

Isak nods, "I just want to sleep in my own bed."

"I'll call the car" Even's driver pulls back in 10 minutes. When they get to Isaks, Even pulls Isak into a kiss, "Call me in the morning" 

Isak nods, tells him good night and heads upstairs


	2. Chapter 2

.

When Isak wakes up, he checks his phone and sees a missed call and text from Even. 

He reads the text, 

_Meet me at the cafe on the street of your apartment when you wake up._

Isak is surprisingly not as hungover as he expected. He uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth, washes his face, throws on clothes and heads down the block.

He walks into the cafe and spots Even in the back on his laptop. He walks to the back and Even spots him before he reaches the back. He gives a smile and closes the laptop.

"Hey" Isak says as he sits down.

"Morning, how are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay, better than I thought I would be" 

Even nods and hands Isak the menu, "We need to talk but order some food first."

Isak orders a breakfast sandwich when the waitress comes by their table. He turns to Even and Even is staring right back at him. 

"Is this arrangement still working for you?" Even ask. Isak nods. Of course it is, he hasn't spent more than 10 Nok in the past two weeks. "Is it working for you?" Isak ask.

"Yes, you're the one who seemed kind of off yesterday."

"I just wanted to be alone" He says.

Even nods, "All I ask is that we communicate and respect each other, okay?"

"Okay" Even gets up to give Isak a kiss, "Is that what you wanted last night?"

"Shut up" He replies hiding his smile.

.

When the day of the fancy event comes, Isak and Even get ready together. They both look snazzy, both of their suits having a festive aspect to it. 

When they're in the car, Isak ask, "Is your mom hosting this event?"

"No, someone else in high society. Don't know who exactly"

"Is it going to be boring?" 

"Not sure but you'll be fine" Even kisses his cheek "and if you be good tonight, I'll give you your Christmas present early"

"You got me a present?" He smiles.

"I did" 

"Give me a hint" He pouts.

"Not a chance" He pecks his pouted lip as the car slows down and the driver let's them know they've arrived.

Even steps outside and holds his hand out for Isak. He takes it as they walk together and enter the extravagant business. It's a lot of Even socializing and Isak being introduced. Isak doesn't say much, they talk about such shallow things and Isak doesn't know how Even does it because this is not him at all. 

When everyone gets settled at their table for dinner, awaiting the presenter, Isak quietly ask, "Why do you come to these things?" 

"It's for business, meet, network and such and people will want to support you and your work. It's how I keep a roof over your head"

"But do you like speaking about the brands you're wearing, the last place you traveled and who divorced who like who cares?"

"Agreed" Even says caressing his cheek. "But sometimes you just have to play the part."

"You don't think your business would be successful without doing these?"

"I've had a lot of investors just from coming here, they do help, okay? Now come on, eat some food."

Isak picks the food. It's not gross per say but it's just not his type of food, "Don't like it" He whispers.

Even brings his plate next to Isaks and gestures for him to subtly add it to his plate. Isak spoons the food up and manages to drop it on the table. They both desperately try to hold back their laughter. 

"Pick it up" Even whispers. Isak does and drops it on Evens plate. They look up at the people across from them at the table and give awkward smiles and redirect their attention to the presentation beginning. 

.

When the party begins, Isak abstains from the alcohol not wanting to repeat their night out. He follows Even around as they socialize. When Even has done his fair share of networking, Isak ask would it be safe for them to leave. So they do, they decide on a walk on the freshly rained pavement. 

"I don't understand why no one dances, isn't that the whole point of a party?" 

"Did you want to dance?" 

"If they were playing good music and other people did, I would have"

Even stops walking, "Dance right here then"

Isak chuckles, "This isn't a party"

"You said you wanted to dance. Envision music playing." So Isak does, merely because he's very comfortable around Even. He whips his hips side to side, spins in a circle, moving along to the music in his head. He's in his own space, in his own element, that he is completely taken off guard when Even takes his hand and pulls him close to him. 

"You're so damn cute" He says as he leans down to kiss his lips. Isak whines and wraps his arm around Evens neck, deepening the kiss. He will never get tired of the feeling of Evens kisses. He feels Even pushing him back and his back suddenly hits a tree and he hisses and curses

Even chuckles and pulls back, "Sorry, you alright?"

Isak smiles and nods, "Lets keep walking"

So they do. They stumble into a park and settle onto some rocks they have to climb upon to have a birds eye view of the park.

"Can I ask you something?" Isak says when they settle down.

"What's up?"

"Why haven't you bought anyone to your house or spoken of anyone you're seeing? I've known you for months and I haven't seen you try to pick someone up."

"Why? Have you been hooking up with someone?"

"I'm asking the questions here" He teases.

"I don't know" Even says. "I guess I've never been a hook up kind of person so.."

"Are you waiting for me? To like want to have sex with you?"

Even looks confused, "No, what's going on?"

Isak shrugs, "I guess I'm a little confused. This--- arrangement is feeling less and less like so. I don't know if I just have expectations of how this is supposed to go and this isn't it or you just treat sugar babies like they matter?"

"You do matter, Isak."

"Be honest, what are you getting out of this?"

"The pleasure of your company isn't enough?" He questions.

"It's just not adding up to me. I mean we're not even sleeping together. Hell, we're not doing anything and you don't think twice about spending on me."

"Do you want to be sleeping together?" Even ask confused. 

"I just--i--"

"Did it ever occur to you this is a lonely life, Isak. I like having someone to spend my money on and someone to go to these events with. I love spending time with you."

Isak smiles up at him and looks out into the distance, "Sometimes I feel like we're in a relationship"

"Well, we are in a relationship of sorts"

"A romantic one" He clarifies. "Do all sugar daddies treat people like this?"

"Well first, I think you need to stop classifying me as a sugar daddy, it's not apart of my identity or anything. Second, not all rich people are the same, so they are going to treat people differently and have different arrangements. I think of ours as a great friendship and I also happen to help you financially."

Isak nods and doesn't give a verbal reply. Even brings his hand to Isaks cheek and turns his face to him, "Is that okay?" He ask softly 

"This is what I mean" He nervously chokes out. "The way you're looking at me and the way you touch me..." He trails off. 

"Does it bother you?" Isak shakes his head and Even pecks his lips, "Do you want something more from me? Is that what this whole conversation is about?" 

Isak shrugs. Even leans in to kiss his jaw, up to his cheek, then his ear, "If you want this to be something else, show me by kissing me" Even whispers.

No one moves. It's eerie and silent, only cars in the distance. And suddenly, Isak is climbing into Evens lap and crashing his lips into his, kissing him like it's the last time. He wastes no time in sliding his tongue in his mouth and pulling on his hair. They're taking each other's breath away with each second that goes by. 

Isak is a little intoxicated by the kiss and begins grinding into Evens lap and the energy takes a turn. Isak hears Even mutter _fuck_ as Isak grinds to him and Isak soon feels Evens hard on pressing against him.

Isak kisses down Evens jaw and starts kissing his neck and speeds up the movement of his hips. He switches between kissing Isaks lips and his neck. He pushes Even to lie down and gives particularly hard and slow grinds and Even feels himself pulsating in his pants, "Isak..Isak. You need to stop or I'm gonna finish in my pants. These are expensive."

Isak pulls back and sits beside him, wiping his mouth. Even squeezes his thigh and Isak looks up at him, "Talk to me" 

"What is your plan for your life? Do you want to settle down with someone?"

"I guess, yeah"

"How are you supposed to do that if you're always with me?" 

"Isak, are you feeling bad for me or something. If you remember correctly, this agreement was my suggestion. I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Isak sighs and nods and buries his face into his hands, "I think I like you" He groans. "And I know for you it's an arrangement and it is for me too but it's also very confusing and when you kiss me, I want to do more but I don't know if its okay because you pay for things for me and it makes things complicated with money. We act like we're together. I don't think we're supposed to. I mean sugar daddies are usually old, right? So the sugar baby wouldn't have to worry about attraction but you're hot and its ruining this whole thing"

Even cackles, "I'm really sorry that I'm not old and ugly" 

Isak picks his face up from his hands and hits Evens chest, "I'm serious"

"Then just tell me. Do you want to start having sex? We can if you want. Are you trying to have a relationship, do you want to keep this more professional? What do you want?" 

"I think I don't want to label this, it isn't an arrangement. I just want to spend time with you and do whatever we want"

"That sounds good"

"But I still do need money" He adds

Even chuckles, "Okay, that's fine" 

"But then--"

"Isak" Even cuts him off and kisses him, "It's fine, this is fine. And I like you too"

"Can we go back to yours?" Isak ask. Even raises his brows but nods anyway.

.

When they get back to Evens, Isak suddenly has the courage to take what he wants. He grabs Evens hand after he locks the front door and leads to the bedroom. When they get there, he takes off his shirt and lies on the bed on his back without a word.

"We can't have sex right now." Even says

Isak pouts, "But I'm horny"

Even kneels on the bed and caresses his cheek, "I don't have condoms"

Isak narrows his gaze, "What grown man doesn't have condoms in his house?"

"Fine, tease all you want. I won't go down on you and you'll go to sleep with a hard on."

"Kidding, I was kidding" He says lightly pulling Even down to him and wrapping his legs around him, "Please"

Even kisses Isaks lips, "Seriously though, I really don't want to rush this"

"We're not rushing."

"We just had the conversation like 30 minutes ago and you already want to, Im not ready."

Isak tries to not hide his disappointment and nods as he sits up, "But I'll get you off" Even adds. Isak smiles like he won the jackpot and starts stripping down and Even takes him in his mouth like he was born to do it. Isak finishes earlier than intended but Evens mouth felt so good, he couldn't help himself. 

.

The next morning, Isak arises to an empty bed. He gets up after resting for another 10 minutes and slips on a t shirt. He heads downstairs and sees one of the maids cleaning the living room. 

"Morning, Do you know where Even is?" He ask.

"In his office" 

Isak turns around and walks to the back of the house. He opens the door slightly and Even is typing on his laptop.

He walks in and walks up to him from behind and kisses his cheek. Even smiles upon realizing his arrival. Isak runs his hands down Evens chest to the front of his pants. As he's about to slip his hand inside, Even shakes his head and says, "Yes but that information should have been sent out weeks ago, we can't afford to lose that account."

Isak spots Evens business phone on the table and realizes he's on a call, and has a small headphone in one ear. 

Isak realizes he doesn't care. He spins Evens chair around and tugs down his pants in a swift movement, ready to take down his underwear 

Before he can suck him off, Even grabs Isak by the jaw, "No" He mouths.

Isak pouts and strokes Even over his underwear. Even closes his eyes, and says, "Yes, send me over the draft. Did you run it by Eve? What did she say?" 

Even starts getting hard and feels Isak has stopped his motions. He looks down at Isak whose eyes are widened 

He tilts his head up, "What?" Even asks

"Why the hell does your dick feel so big?" As Isak is about to take his erection out to confirm what he's feeling, Even turns back around to continue his call and stay focused 

Isak loves being a nuisance so he decides to hop on the couch in the office and get himself off and hes not necessarily trying to hide how good hes feeling. 

When Even starts hearing noises, he turns around and sees Isak lying on the couch, t shirt pulled up, cock in his hand getting himself off.

Even snaps at him to stop making noise and Isak only moans louder.

Even curses himself, "Isabella, let me call you back in just a moment, I have someone else on the line" 

"Sure, no p--" Even hangs up and throws the headphone down, walking over to Isak, "What the hell is wrong with you? "

Isak rolls his eyes and pulls Even on the couch by his pants, "Me? What the hell do you have in your pants?" 

"You shouldn't have been feeling me up"

"Are you going to answer my question?"" He challenges. 

"What do you want me to say?" He ask as he leans down to kiss Isaks neck, "It's big, that's all."

"I want to see" He whimpers like he can already imagine how fucked out he's going to be when they get to have sex. 

Even pulls back, sitting up on his knees, "Go ahead" 

Isak sits up himself and he doesn't know why hes nervous. It's a dick, not Mount Everest. He pulls Evens pants down and his reaches his hand in his briefs and hes still very much hard. He assumes it's hard not to be when Isak was jerking off right behind him. 

He pulls it out and looks up at Even, "This is insane, Even" 

Even chuckles, "Ergo, we can't just have sex, it takes more prep than usual" 

Isak nods and strokes Even softly. Isak lies back down on the couch, opens his mouth and pulls Evens hips towards his so he can suck him off and Even's dick was the first he's taken that he wasn't able to completely take down.

When they finish, Even kicks Isak out so he can return to his call. 

.

Isak seems to be making a habit of disrupting Evens calls. He's on another call, lied on the couch as he chats with someome but Isak wants to be cuddled. So he decides to tease Even off the phone. 

He puts on small spandex shorts that beautifully hug his ass and a cropped top. He walks downstairs to the living room where Even is and goes to sit on the table right in front of him, "Hi" 

Even smiles up at him and gestures to the phone, letting him know he's busy. "Remote" Isak mouths. 

Even points to the TV set behind Isak. Isak chuckles to himself as he gets up on his knees and turns around facing the TV, his ass very much in Even's face. He arches his back as he reaches over to grab the remote. He turns back around and Even's cheeks are flushed. Good, Isak thinks. 

"What happened?" Isak teases.

Even glares and replies to his colleague, "Yeah, he's the one we invested in. We need to set up a meeting with him. "

Isak moves to climb into Evens lap. He particularly waits until Even needs to reply to start touching Even over his pants. He goes to unbutton them and Even's hand moves like lightning to stop him as he continues the conversation

"Go upstairs" Even mouths. Isak pouts and shakes his head. Evens eyes darken as he points to the staircase, saying now. Isak rolls his eyes and gets up to go to the bedroom leaving Even to finish his call. 

.

When Even comes upstairs, Isak is lying on his back, feet flat on the bed. "What's gotten into you?" Even ask.

"You spend too much time on the phone"

"You don't complain when I'm paying for your rent" Even says. Isak watches him get to a drawer and pulls out a bottle. It's lube. Isak suddenly feels anxious and nervous. 

He sits at the edge of the bed and tells Isak to come here. Isak walks on his knees across the bed until hes beside Even. In a swift move, Even is pushing Isak down to lie on his lap. Isak holds into Evens knees as he nervously ask, "What are we doing?"

"You wanted my attention right?" He hears Even ask as he pulls down Isaks shorts and slaps his cheek. "Fuck" Isak mutters.

He pulls down his underwear completely leaving Isak exposed.

"Are we going to have sex?" Isak ask.

"Is that what you want?" Isak nods against his lap.

"Then no, I'm not going to give you what you want after constantly interrupting my calls" 

Even squirts lube on his fingers and tells Isak to hold himself open. He runs his middle finger up and down his hole teasing him. Isak arches up wanting his fingers inside but Even slaps his ass again, "Be patient."

Even slips his middle finger in and pulls out, thrusting his finger inside Isak. Isak is gripping onto Evens leg for dear life. When he inserts another finger and starts flicking his fingers inside of him, Isak loses all composure. 

He starts grinding his cock into Evens leg, getting himself off but suddenly Even is pulling out. He leans over and turns Isaks face to him, "What did I say?" 

"I can't, Even" He whines 

"You can and you will or I'll stop." He says simply as he thrust his two fingers back in without ease causing Isak to scream. Even soon inserts another finger and Isaks hole is so full and Even's fingers are so long, hitting the exact spots that are bringing him closer to the edge. Even begins pounding his fingers into Isaks hole, stretching him open. Isak is moaning and whining at the feeling and needing some friction against his erection.

He begs Even to touch him. He's so desperate and Even finally tells Isak to finish himself off. He wraps his hand around himself and it takes exactly 6 strokes and he's shooting all over the floor and his hand. He's breathless and sweaty, resting against Evens thigh. Even pulls out, picks Isak up and dropping him down to properly lie on the bed. He hovers over him and kisses his chest, up to his lips, "You okay?" 

Isak licks his lips and nods, giving a dazed look, "Just want to sleep."

Even nods and cleans up both their hands and pulls the blanket above Isaks body, leaving him to rest.

.

When Isak wakes up from his nap, he just wants to be near Even. He gets up and wraps the blanket around his naked body like a cape and heads downstairs. He hears Even chatting with someone, he assumes his maid. He reaches the bottom of the steps and calls his name, deciding which direction to go in

"Ev" 

"In the kitchen" He calls back.

He heads to the kitchen and freezes seeing the unfamiliar faces. He rushes to make sure the blanket is covering his bits and gives a weak smile and glances at Even, "Didn't know you had company" He chokes out.

Even walks to him and kisses his cheek and whispers in his ear, "Get dressed and come back down" Isak scurries off without giving a second glance. 

"So who's that?" Aud, his sister asks. "You're tied down?"

"Im not, I dunno, we're not in a relationship, just letting things happen"

"What's his surname?" His mom ask.

"You won't know it, momma. He isn't in this crowd." He informs knowing she wanted to know what family hes coming from and their status.

Her eyes widen, "Are you assured that he isn't in it for the glamour, then?"

"Momma, I'm fine. Relax, alright?" He says as he hears Isak coming back down the steps. He turns into the kitchen now dressed in jeans and a t shirt.

"Sorry" He apologizes with flushed cheeks. "I'm Isak" He holds out his hand. 

"Sigrid, Evens mother" She greets. Isak tries not to combust. Of course this is his mother. That's his luck. Meeting his mom after her son fingered him to sleep.

"Audri, his sister" The younger girl smiles. Isak gives a solid nod and looks up at Even who says, "They stopped by unexpectedly but was thinking we can do dinner?" 

Isak nods. "Okay, we need to change, we'll be right back" Even says.

The boys head upstairs and Isak immediately crashes into the bed and mumbles, "This is the worst day ever, your mom thinks I'm a whore"

"Oh hush, she does not." He playfully slaps Isaks bum, "Now get dressed"

"I am dressed"

"You can't wear that shirt, knowing my mom, this place will have a dress code so throw on a button down.

He groans and pushes in front of Even to get to the closet and pick out one of his shirts, "This doesn't sound like fun"

Even turns Isaks head to him and kisses his lips, "You'll be fine" 

.

Isaks not fine. In fact, he's very uncomfortable. Everything theyre discussing at this ridiculously fancy restaurant is so out of Isaks league. He's quiet as the three chat until he hears Even say his name, "Hmm?"

"Mom asked what are you doing like career wise?" 

"Oh..Well I'm 22 so still in school. Heading to med school soon to be a surgeon"

"Well that sounds lovely, do you know which school yet?"

Isak shakes his head, "I'll decide based on those that accept me" He explains. 

"Great. How do you know Even?"

"We met at one of those ball things --"

"The annual event he's talking about" 

"Ah yes, may I ask how you got there? Even mentions you're not in the society"

"Uhm--I" He stutters. "Another friend invited me, I was their +1" 

"Makes sense" She nods and turns back to Even. He feels like he can breathe again when the questions stop. He feels Even give his leg a squeeze to reassure him things are okay. 

When the bill comes, it's all very awkward, mainly just for Isak. Even grabs it and Isak tries to keep his eyeballs in his head at the numbers on the receipt. Even puts his card down on top of the receipt and the waiter takes it. His mother and sister excuse themselves to run off to the bathroom. 

"That was a lot of money for you to pay by yourself" Isak says when they're alone.

"Were you going to split it with me?" He inquires. 

Isak falls silent.

"It's fine, I can handle it"

"Why didn't they split it with you?"

"Baby, just relax, okay? It's my mother and sister, I don't mind paying for dinner."

Isak nods and looks away, having to let it go that these prices are nothing and not making the slightest dent in his account.

Even gets his card back, signs the receipt and meets up with the ladies as they exit the bathroom and they head out into the chilly weather. 

Before Even orders their car, Sigrid asks to speak to her son alone, so they walk multiple feet away, giving themselves privacy.

"So are you and Even like a thing?" Audri asks.

"Kind of, just not officially" He explains

"Why don't you make it official?"

"It's a little more complicated than that" He informs. She looks confused, "How? I can tell he's into you"

"Enough about me, what about you? Are you seeing anyone?" She smiles and nods, "Boyfriend, 6 years"

"Wow, that's incredible. Why didn't he come tonight?"

"Hes out of town for work. If you stick around, you'll meet him soon" 

Isak nods as Even and Sigrid walk back over, "Ready?" Even ask. Isak nods and shivers. They say their goodbyes and the boys are hopping into the car and the driver pulls off.

"It's freezing" Isak groans and moves to snuggle into Evens arms. 

Isak looks up to Even who's looking out the window, "So what did your mom want to talk about?" 

"Nothing" He says flatly.

Isak sits up worried, "I have a feeling it's about me, was I that bad?"

"No,no, no. It's fine, that's not it" He says comforting him. 

"Please tell me" Isak caresses his cheek, "What's going on?"

"She's worried...about me...about us being a thing"

Isak flinches, "Why?" 

"I don't know, feeling she has, also thinks you might just want the money especially since you're so young."

"Well..she doesn't know how this arrangement started so we're kind of in a unique situation, no?"

"Yes, yes, it's just --I don't know, Isak" He sighs 

"What? What else did she say? You're freaking me out" Even sighs and looks back out the window but Isak turns his head back around, "Tell me" 

"Nothing, it's fine, okay?" 

"Ev--"

"You've done this before" He says flatly.

Isak looks at him confused, "What?"

"This. This arrangement. It's your thing? Getting sugar daddies and trying to make them fall for you so you can take all their money "

"What the hell are you even talking about?" 

"Eskild! Whoever the fuck that is, she told me. The guy you live with, he's your sugar daddy too, let you stay their rent free for a while and then when he stops, you find someone else to pay for your rent? You don't want anything from me, do you?"

"Even, what the fuck? Where the hell is this coming from and how does she know who I live with ? Is she spying on me or something?"

"She has her people"

"So she tells you some bullshit and you just believe it?"He questions incredulously.

"Tell me it's not true then!!!" 

"Its not!! She's taken it completely out of context. Hes my friend, I'm not sleeping with him, I never slept with him and hes not my sugar daddy. He just let me stay there because things were shitty with my parents. I'm more upset that you don't see how wrong it is that shes trying to get dirt on me"

Even sighs and bites his inner lip and looks out the window again. 

"Even, it's not true" He insists, gently holding onto his forearm. 

"Okay" He says 

"Are you not upset that she's invading my privacy?" 

"It's out of line, I know. She's trying to look out for me though."

Isak shakes his head and slides across the seat "Well, she needs to mind her business. Not everyone's out to fucking manipulate people _" Im not my father,_ he thinks. "and I can't believe you would believe her so easily."

Even slides over to Isak and turns his head to kiss his lips. "I'm sorry" He mutters apologetically, mid kiss. "I'm sorry."

Isak pulls back slightly, looking up at him, "You don't trust me?" He ask, voice laced with innocence.

"I do, Isak. I do. It's just happened before, people lying to have my money but I can't take that out on you. Okay? I believe you and I'm sorry."

Isak glares up at him unforgivingly.

"Sorry" Even says softly 

Isak turns away stubbornly. Even creeps his hands around Isaks abdomen and tickles him. "Even!!!" He giggles."Okay stop. I forgive you. Even" He pushes him away and stretches his legs out keeping him away, "You're evil"

Even blows him a kiss anyway and Isak sticks his tongue out at him as the driver pulls up to Evens. 

When they get out of the car, Even slaps his bum. Isak catches his arm and hisses from the earlier pain but says, "If there's one thing we need to establish, you need to respect me" He jokes as they head inside. 

.

Isak receives his letter from med school several weeks later. He goes to Evens after school after stopping at his apartment. He runs up the driveway, knocking on the door roughly, "Even!!! Even" He comes to the door many minutes later, worried, "Are you okay?"

Isak pushes inside dropping his bag, "I got my letter from U of O"

"Holy shit, did you get in?" 

"I didn't open it yet" 

"Come on" Even nudges. "Lets see" He says with the brightest smile on his face, pulling him inside. 

They go to the kitchen and lean against the counter, "It's okay" Even comforts. "Whatever this says, things will still be okay." 

Isak rips open the envelope and takes a deep breath before unfolding the paper. He angles it so only he can read it. Even watches Isaks facial expressions. He sees him mumbling the words to himself and suddenly his face drops and he sinks to the floor.

"Fuck, babe." Even drops right down in front of him, taking him in his arms. "It's alright, you still have other schools to hear from. I know this was your first choice but it's not the--"

"I got in" He mumbles in between his tears.

Even pulls him out of his chest, "What?"

"I got in" He smiles, showing him the letter.

"Holy shit Isak, that's amazing. You're so amazing" He kisses his lips.

"Got in because of you" Isak mutters.

"Hmm?"

"Couldn't do this without you" he cries. 

Even shakes his head, "You did all the work, you're the brilliant mind." 

Isak nods and thanks him, "If you didn't come into your my life, I wondered who I would of told first. Or if I even would have applied knowing I couldn't afford it. I'm just so happy you're in my life"

"Happy you're in my life too" Even kisses the top of his head and picks him up to sit in his lap. "I love you" Isak hears him spit out.

Isak looks at him with wide eyes and jaw agape. Even blushes. It's one of the few times Isaks seen that.

"You don't have to say it back" Even recovers. "I just wanted to tell you how I feel "

Isak starts crying again, he's overly emotional and sensitive at the moment. He's unfamiliar with unconditional love but it feels so good right now. He turns to face Even in his lap and holds his face with his hands, "I love you too. I love you so much" 

Even buries his face in Isaks shoulder, "I want you to only be with me" He admits. Even feels him nod, "I'm yours, Even." 

.

Isaks birthday is a couple of weeks after they make it official. 

The boy has been so focused on school,he hasn't thought much about it but Even has his own plan for his boy's day.

He's turning 23 and Even has planned everything around Isaks school schedule. He drives over to Isaks apartment at 630 in the morning. He knows if he phones Isak, he isn't going to answer. Hell, the boy doesn't even answer at 10.

So he found a way to get in contact with his roommate. He texts him he's outside their apartment door. Soon, a tall boy is opening the door with tired eyes, "I hope you're paying rent for the whole place this month for making me get up at this ungodly hour" He says grumpily and retreats back to his bedroom. 

Even closes the front door, kicks off his shoes and coat and heads to the kitchen to start cooking. He drops his bags on the counter and starts taking out the food and soon whipping it up. When he has everything plated, he sets it on the table and walks to Isaks room. He eases open the door and closes it behind him. He walks to the side of the bed Isak is facing and his heart swells seeing his boy so perfectly tucked in and worry free. He crawls onto the bed, hovering above him, leaning down to kiss his cheek, "Baby"

He watches Isaks face twitch but he doesn't wake up. He gives kisses all over his neck, "Isak, wake up"

When he feels Isaks body move, he looks at him and caresses his cheek, encouraging him awake. His eyes flutter open and Isak doesn't resonate what's happening. He's wiping his eyes and looks around his room and back up at Even, "How did you get here?"

"Hello to you too" 

Isak picks up his phone and looks at the time. He groans and hides under the blanket, "Even, the sun isn't even up. What are you doing?"

Even tugs down the blanket below his chin, "It's a special someone's birthday too"

"Oh yeah." He said unenthusiastically "Forgot" 

"Hey, my man is turning 23. We're celebrating, now get up"

"For what?"

"Can you please just get up? I'll be in the kitchen"

"Fine" He groans as Even leaves. He stretches and sits up on the bed, convincing himself to not fall back asleep. He doesn't putting a shirt on and goes to brush his teeth and lazily walks to the kitchen. 

He stands against the wall seeing Even holding up balloons. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Happy Birthday" Even smiles 

Isak walks over and wraps his arms around him, leaning up to kiss his lips, "Thank you"

Isak turns his head to look down at the breakfast spread on the table, "You didn't have to do all of this."

"Wanted to" He kisses Isaks cheek, "Now let's eat."

They sit down and have a slow start to the morning, taking their time to eat. It feels strange to not be rushing off to class, grabbing a handful of chips as breakfast so he can make it to class on time but this is nice. The sun is starting to shine through the windows, slowly rising as the two talk.

About an hour later, Even has to go to a meeting and Isak needs to get ready for class. Even waits for Isak to get ready and drives him to campus. "Let me know you're done, will come get you, have other plans"

"You're doing too much. Love you, see you later " and he's off to class

.

Isak texts Even 20 minutes before he gets out so that when he's done, he doesn't have to wait. he heads to the lot when he gets out, it's around 17:30. 

He knocks on the window and Even unlocks it and Isak climbs in.

"Hi" Isak leans over the console and kisses him. "How were your meetings?"

"Really good, we got a lot done. And class?"

"Fine, boring. So where are you taking me?" He inquires. 

"So eager" he squeezes his thigh. "It won't take long, just wait."

They listen to music on the ride over and soon, Isak notices they're pulling up at the seaside. Isaks tired from the ride and from having class all day so Even drags him out of the car. Even walks to the deck, with dozens of boats docked. 

"Babe, what are we doing? Shouldn't someone be here?" He ask as he follows Even onto the boat.

"No" He says taking his hand. "Considering it's my yacht" _Of course it is,_ Isak thinks

They walk upstairs and there's someone already here, the driver Isak presumes. Even introduces them, chats with Ishmael a bit before they separate. Even takes Isak to the top deck and there's a couch attached to the boat, that present a more like a huge rounded bed that has platters and platters of food on it.

"Even" Isak whines gratefully and leans up to kiss him, "Youre so cute"

Even chuckles as they climb onto the couch as the boat starts moving. They dive into their dinner reaching for one thing off of each of the 6 platters. The sun is shining bright, ready to set. The view of it hitting the water is absolutely breathtaking and Isak tries to keep himself from crying at how great his birthday is going. 

"You know....I didn't get a message from my parents"

Even tries not to let Isak get down, "Well, it's not the end of your birthday yet" 

"Babe, it's fine. You don't have to make me feel better about it. It's just--" He shrugs. "It's just how they are."

Evens hand caresses his cheek, "I hope you know it in no way reflects on you and you are still a great son and great person despite them."

Isak is staring down at the couch and nods, "Sometimes it's a lot. Being with you and understanding that someone could be in love with me. " He looks up at Even with tears begging to fall. 

Even leans over and kisses him. When Isaks eyes close, the tears finally fall down his cheeks. Even pulls back and says, "I will never not be in love with you. Even if things get shitty with us, I will always have love for you" 

Isak smiles shyly and lies Even down and lies on his chest. They stay cuddled and watching the sunset until the sun officially hidden. They spend about 15 more minutes on the sea after the sun goes down and start heading back. 

.

When they finally dock, Isak tells Even to relax while he cleans up all the food but Isak insists and he just wants to get to his house faster. When they finish, they're back in the car off to Even's. The ride from the sea to Even's is quicker than it was from the school so they arrive pretty quickly.

Isak is exhausted when they get back and lies down on the couch while Even heads to take a shower.Isak decides he much rather be in Evens big, comfy bed so he heads upstairs. When he opens the door, he's taken by surprise.

There's candles around the room, not yet lit but it wasn't there last time Isak was over. There's also a bouquet of flowers on the bed next to a card. He walks to the bed and picks up the bouquet. They look beautiful and it's absolutely massive. As he picks up the card, he hears, "Snooping around?"

Isak jumps, alarmed at Evens presence, "Came up to sleep in the bed"

Even nods and walks over to him and takes the card, "You can read this later" He says placing the card down on his dresser. "Take your nap"

Isak looks back up at him, "Is there a reason for the candles?"

Even shrugs and pulls Isak close to him by his waistband, "Thought we could have sex tonight. If you wanted." 

Isak looks up at him and cracks a smirk, "You finally bought condoms?" He teases 

"Ha ha, real funny. Yes I got them" 

"I would love to have sex with you" Isak says wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"I want you to nap first, I know I woke you up early. So when you get up, we can" Isak tugs at Evens towel, "Hard to sleep when you're practically naked but I'll need all the energy so I can ride you"

Isak chuckles as Even suddenly looking turned on.

"I'll also take this time to forget about how the fact that the dick youre putting in me has been in a vagina."

Even laughs and kisses his cheek, "Go to sleep" 

.

Isak wakes up hard, naturally as he's been talking about sleeping with his boyfriend before actually falling asleep. He pushes his hand down his pants and starts touching himself and grabs his phone with the other hand. 

"Hello?" Even picks up. 

"Where are you?"

"The theatre"

"Come upstairs"

"Are you o--" Isak hangs up and focuses on making himself feel good. When he hears footsteps, he opens his eyes to see Even walking in, only briefs on.

"Hey" He says as he climbs on the bed. 

"Hi" 

"What's up?" Even ask. Isak takes Evens hand and pushes it down his pants to touch him. After Even gets Isak off and fingers him, so he's on edge, he gets up to light all the candles.

Isak reaches to the drawer and pulls out a pack of condoms. He sucks Even off for a little bit before climbing onto his lap. 

Even takes a condom out of the box, rips it open and slides it on. Isak lubes him up before moving up in his lap and grabbing hold of his erection, teasing his hole. 

"Are you ready?" Isak ask.

Even licks his lips, getting his head comfortable on the pillow and nods. Isak sits down on his cock, easing his way down.

He presses his hands against Evens chest as he tries to sit all the way down, taking all of Even inside of him. He grimaces as he finally does.

"God Isak, you feel so good on me right now" Isak looks at Even who looks like he's seriously focused on trying not to finish right this second inside of him. Isak clenches around him for extra measure and watches clench his eyes shut, trying to control himself. Isak smirks to himself as he begins moving on top of him. 

He grinds his hips in figures 8s and periodically switches to moving up and down. Even has his hands on hips, staring up at Isak like he's absolutely mesmerized at how good Isak looks and how good he feels.

"Baby, slow down. Fuck, I'm getting close" Even begs taking a deep breath. Isak lies down against Evens chest and kisses his chin, "You okay?"

Even nods, "Sorry"

"It's fine, baby. When was the last time you had sex?" 

Even looks up at the ceiling trying to recall, "I don't know, it's been a while."

"Well makes sense why you feel like you wanna come already." 

"Let me fuck you" Even insists. Isak nods and Even flips them over. He pushes back inside Isak and feels like he'll have much more control over his body this way.

Isak wraps his legs around Evens waist and Even begins thrusting inside Isak. He buries his face in his boyfriends neck. 

Isak starts whining and tightening his legs around Even, "Faster" He hears him whimper.

Even grips the sheets with his feet and thrusts faster and deeper into Isaks hole. Isaks moans are steadily getting louder and he's breathing heavy in Evens ear. "Just like that, Even. I'm gonna--" He wraps his hand around his cock and immediately is overwhelmed with immeasurable pleasure. He moans Evens name over and over until hes finishing in his hand and Even waits not one second later and allows himself to finish inside of Isak. 

Its silent besides the two trying to catch their breaths. Even lazily gets up and pulls out, getting rid of the condom and flops down next to Isak. He wraps his arm around his body, pulling him towards him. Isak groans, "Baby, it's too hot" 

Even gets up to turn the A.C. on and gets back in bed. "Was that okay?" He ask pushing Isaks sweaty hair behind his ear.

Isak nods, "Of course, felt really good. Was it okay for you?"

"You couldn't tell with how many times I almost came?" He jokes and kisses his lips and mumbles, "So hard not to when inside of you." He lifts Isaks leg up so it rests on his hip. "You feel so fucking good."

"Keep talking like that and I'm going to have to climb back on you"

Even chuckles, "You know I won't mind"

"Yeah, Yeah Even. Go away. Go get me some food" 

"What do you want?" 

"Pizza. The place you usually order from" 

"Okay baby." Even gets up and leaves Isak alone to order their post sex meal. When the pizza comes, they stay wrapped with the sheets around the waist, box of pizza in between them on the bed, enjoying each other's company.

.

A couple weeks later, the boyfriends are attending another event that Even committed to. Isaks used to it by now, he doesn't even complain. When they get there, they take photos. It's Evens mom's cohosting so the photographers make sure to capture photos of her son.

When they head into the ballroom, Even does his usual socializing. Isak is bored as per usual and tells Even hes going to take a walk in the halls. He leaves and slowly and aimlessly walks around, gliding his hand along the walls and looking at some of the photographs. When he's about two halls down from the room, he slides down the wall to the floor and pulls out his phone to play a game. 

He's wrapped in his game for about two minutes when he hears, "You shouldn't be out here" he raises his head and sees Evens mom. He quickly gets up and dusts himself off, "Just needed a break."

"The event hasn't even started yet." She says walking to him, heels clicking. 

"I know but this just isn't my type of event "

"Maybe you should head home" She suggests. 

Isak looks up at her oddly, "Even invited me so I'm assuming he wants me here"

"Why are you were with my son?" She ask cutting right to the chase.

"Because I love him"

"And what drew you to him in the first place?"

"Look, I know what you're implying and I'm not gonna lie and say it wasn't that at one point but we're in a relationship now, we're committed to one another. And I know you may not like me because I'm poor or whatever but intruding on my past and trying to find stuff to tell Even is completely out of line and immature, by the way"

She raises her finger at him and Isak quickly swipes it away as she says, "Don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do to protect my son. "

"What is your problem with me anyway? Am I too young for him? Too poor? Or you just hate everyone your son is with. "

"I know your intentions --"

"You don't know shit, stop making it seem --" Isaks voice trails off as he sees Even turn the corner behind his mother. 

He slowly walks over, looking between the two, "What's going on? Why are you yelling at my mother?" He ask suspiciously. 

"She's being rude to me again, telling me I'm with you for---just total bullshit "

Even sighs, "Why are we doing this again? Momma, I love him very much and I know he loves me, do not worry. I can take care of myself."

"But Even, I can't sit by idly--"

"Momma please, just relax. I need you to respect my boyfriend even if you don't like him"

And Even turns to Isak, "And I need you be to respect her too, okay?"

Isak nods and Even feels relieved, "Maybe we can all have a chat after this but for now, momma. They wanted you in the ballroom, was about to start with the introductions." She nods and kisses his cheek and is off.

Even picks Isak up, pushing him back against the wall, "You alright?"

Isak nods, "She just doesn't seem to care that I'm completely in love with you"

Even raises his brows with a smirk, "Completely? Wow, so no ounce of doubt. How am I so deserving of this?" Isak chuckles and kisses him, "You know how much I love you, right?"

Even nods, "You don't have to prove it to anyone but me, okay?" 

Isak nods and plays with his collar, "I'm getting kind of horny"

Even cackles and let's Isak stand, "Later" He says as they start walking back.

"But you could just finger me in the bathroom" he pouts , squeezing his hand. Even slaps his butt as Isak squeals, "Later, I said"

"Fine, only because I love you" The two head back into the ballroom. Isak avoids his food again, they whisper loudly and act like children while everyone at their table eyes them strangely. But they're happy, and they're in love and that's all that matters. 


End file.
